


Getting Down and Dirty With Daryl Dixon

by justsimplyjulia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, Erotic, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, the walking dead smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplyjulia/pseuds/justsimplyjulia





	Getting Down and Dirty With Daryl Dixon

"For Christ sakes Rae, stop fucking taking pictures of stupid shit and keep up!" Daryl snapped. I smiled softly to myself, tucking away the still developing polaroid photo. Little did Daryl know, I've been snapping pictures of him, and the beautiful land around him, that he knew so well. Was it creepy? Maybe a little. But it wasn't personal. I had pictures of everyone. I just...had more of Daryl. I had no idea what it was about him, but I wanted to capture each and every detail about him. The world in the future ought to know exactly the kind of man Daryl Dixon was.  
"I'm less than five feet behind you, Daryl. Chill." I rolled my eyes, slipping my camera back into my bag.  
"Five feet is enough for a Walker to git you." he muttered, readjusting the crossbow slung across his back.  
"Whatever." I looked around. We were in the middle of the woods, about ten miles away from Alexandria. "Explain to me again, what it is we're out here for?" I called, rushing up to his side. He cast me a side-glance, brows narrowed as if I had just asked the dumbest question in the universe.  
"Don't you ever fucking listen girl?" he growled, clearly annoyed. I shrugged innocently, liking the way the redneck was getting riled up much more than I should. "Winter is just around the corner. There's a few cabins up around here that are loaded with firewood and blankets and winter shit." he explained with a grunt. I arched my brow.  
"And how exactly do you plan on hauling all that shit back? Our backpacks can only hold so much, genius." I shot back.  
He wanted to be bitchy? Two can play at that game babe.  
"We're not-" he began, eyes narrowed in frustration before he reached out and slammed his arm against my chest, causing me stumble back and land flat on my ass.  
"Daryl what the hell-" I began to shout, before he spun on me and dived on top of me, slapping his dirty hand over my mouth. I immediately began to buck beneath him, trying to get him off, before his lips were suddenly against my ear.  
"Shut the hell up, there's a group of walkers just ahead of us. Be quiet." he hissed. I stilled, heart sinking to the pit of my stomach.  
Daryl's weight on top of me probably shouldn't have been as comfortable as it was, and yet here I was, lying in the grass with the older man pinning me to the ground, nothing but his musky male smell and the sound of his shallow breathing surrounding me. Then, from the distance, I heard it. The groaning, growling and shuffling of those skin walkers.  
"Shit, they're heading this way." he whispered, rolling off me. "Run. Run!" he whisper yelled, pulling me up to my feet. I stumbled forward, running after him. I glanced over my shoulder, only to feel my breath hitch at the sight of the group of about fifty Walkers stumbling after us.  
"We're leading them straight to Alexandria!" I shouted. Daryl momentarily stumbled, before turning and rounding around. I followed, gasping for air. We rounded backwards, leading the Walkers away from the direction of Alexandria.  
"We got to find cover." I panted, legs straining to keep up with Daryl. He nodded, eyes scanning left and right for anything to give us protection.  
"Up that tower." he pointed to the cell tower. I cursed, but nodded and followed after him. I looked over my shoulder relieved when I didn't immediately spot the small herd. Daryl launched himself up onto the ladder, climbing up as quickly as he could go. I followed after him, doing my best to ignore his ass in my face.  
You know, he actually has a pretty great ass-  
 I dismissed the thought with hot cheeks, shaking my head. I dared not look down as we climbed higher and higher, until we reached the platform at the top. Daryl rolled over, hiding himself behind a panel of metal before grabbing my arm and yanking me so hard, I thought I was going to fly off. He pulled me flush against his chest so I was nestled tightly between his drawn up knees, his face inches from my own.  
"Don't move. Just in case one of the freaks is wanderin’ around with their head to the sky.” he panted, his breath washing along my face. To my surprise, it smelled clean and minty.  
Looks like Mr. Redneck did take care of his hygiene.  
God bless.  
We sat deadly still, and I could hear the group of Walkers shuffling below us.  
"They must have spotted us climbing up here." he whispered, pulling me closer to him. My breath hitched in my chest at the close proximity of our bodies. "If we stay still, they should lose interest, or forget we're even up here." he continued to whisper. I nodded, keeping absolutely still.  
I don't know how long we sat there like that, hardly even breathing. Half an hour? An hour maybe? Maybe longer? We sat up in the tower until the sounds of the Walkers below grew distant, and then silent.  
"I'm going to check." he said quietly, carefully letting go of me. Almost instantly, a wave of disappointment washed over me. I had actually enjoyed being so close to him. His strong arms wrapped tightly around me...made me feel safer than any walls ever could. I watched as Daryl moved oh so slowly, to peer over the ledge.  
"They're gone." he breathed, voice full of relief. I sighed, slumping back against the platform wall.  
"Let's get a move on in case they circle back." Daryl said, heading down the ladder. I grumbled a profanity before following after him, highly aware of the fact that if Daryl should choose to look up, he'd see my ass on full display.  
You had to wear skinny jeans right?  
When we got to the bottom, Daryl crouched down and stared at the prints in the soft ground.  
"They headed that way." he said, pointing off to a direction. "They're heading away from Alexandria, and away from where we gotta go." he straightened, not looking at me. "Let's head out." he murmured, readjusting his crossbow. I nodded mutely, trailing after him. We said nothing as we walked, the reality of our situation thick between us. That had been a close call.  
"There. Look." he murmured, pointing to a cluster of cabins in the distance.  
"You still haven't told me how we're hauling all the shit back." I huffed. Daryl looked over at me, giving me a blank expression.  
"Rick and I made this trip a few weeks back. We left an ATV and a trailer here." he gestured to one of the cabins. "That's how, smart ass." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever." I walked ahead of him, only to realize I wasn't being followed. I looked over my shoulder, surprised to find Daryl's eyes on the curve of my rear. I bit back a smile, and instead paused in my steps, popping my hip and arching my brow.  
"See something you like?" I teased. To my delight, his cheeks flushed pink and he tore his eyes away.  
"As if." he muttered. I snorted.  
"Then get your backwoods ass over here and let's get to work."  
I gave him a sugary sweet smile when he scowled over at me, before turning and heading to the first cabin I spotted. I peered inside, relieved to find it without any Walkers.  
Daryl and I worked quickly and efficiently, not speaking and not even so much as looking at one another, until the trailer was packed full.  
"There's an old hiking trail that leads straight to the highway to Alexandria." Daryl finally spoke, hopping onto the ATV. I shrugged, tensing when he pulled out the keys.  
"Isn't the noise going to draw the Walker's attention?" I asked slowly. Daryl gave me a smirk before sliding the key into the ignition and turning it over. To my shock, instead of a loud roar like I had expected, the ATV thrummed quietly, hardly making any noise at all.  
"It's electric." he gestured to the side of the four wheeler, where I noticed batteries instead of an engine. "Rick and I charged it up. She's good to go." he looked over at the trailer. "Did you secure the clasps on the straps?"  
I nodded, glancing over at them just to double check. He patted the spot behind him. "Get on then."  
I held my breath, getting on and straddling the seat behind him. It wasn't a very large seat, so the entire front portion of my body was pressed flush against him. I swallowed thickly as he put the vehicle into gear and moved forward. Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms tightly around his midriff, burying my face between his shoulder blades. I never was good with these contraptions.  
With my nose pressed against the smooth leather of his vest, my first reaction was to inhale deeply. Once again, I was surprised to find that the material didn't smell at all. In fact, it smelled good.  
I wonder if Daryl has some secret Laundromat in the woods and he’s not telling anyone else about it.   
I inhaled deeply, the clean, slightly musky aroma making my mouth water a little, realizing that this was his scent. This is how his skin smelled. It was the same scent that had enveloped me, being so close to him before.  
My abdomen tightened, the familiar coil of hot lust tightening in the pit of my stomach, just enough for me to feel the urge to spread my legs a little wider.  
Shit, what is wrong with you!? This is Daryl!  
I mentally cursed at myself, willing the hormones that were raging through me right now, to calm the hell down. We drove along the worn path, the bumps not helping my situation any. With every jolt and bump, my dampening center would grind against the seat, the vibrations of the ATV sending licks of electric pleasure right up to my swelling clit. I could feel my nipples strain against the flimsy material of my sports bra, pressing against Daryl's back.  
Shit, I was hornier than a teenaged boy watching lesbian porn.  
I shifted uncomfortably, desperately trying relieve the ache in my abdomen.  
"Stop yer squirming." Daryl snapped, turning the ATV onto the asphalt of the highway.  
"Sorry." I muttered.  
Sorry if your sexy self was getting me wetter than the ocean.  
Once again, I flushed at my thoughts. I needed to relieve myself, ASAP.  
We drove silently, my mind desperately trying to distract myself with how horny I was, by studying the landscape around me.  
Counting each lone walker.  
Tallying the amount of wrecks we passed.  
Anything.  
But nothing worked.  
And by the time we rolled up the Alexandria's gates, I was sure I was just about ready to cum by the idea of Daryl alone.  
He shut the engine off once we drove into the town, and I couldn't hop off faster.  
"Where are you rushing off to?" Daryl shouted after me. I ignored him, hurrying to the house I shared with Carol. I jogged up the stairs, ignoring the odd looks I was receiving, and stepped inside.  
"Carol, you here?" I shouted, holding my breath. When silence followed my question, I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. I made way up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind me. I shucked off my clothes, tossing my now drenched panties into the laundry basket. I laid down on my bed, hands immediately reaching up to cup my breasts. I pinched and rolled my straining nipples tightly, groaning softly. My mind drifted to Daryl, imagining how it would feel to have his mouth latched and suckling my nipples. I spread my legs wantonly, a breathy sigh escaping at the cool air that drifted across my soaping wet lips. I let my hand slide down slowly, eyes tightly closed and mind imagining Daryl's rough and calloused hands. When my fingers slipped into my heat I whimpered, surprised at how fucking wet I was. I rubbed my clit, hips bucking up at the sensation.  
God I wanted him. I wanted him so badly.  
With my thumb, I rubbed lazy circles around my swollen clit, and used my index and middle fingers to push into my entrance. I cried out, frustrated.  
Not big enough. Not deep enough. Fuck I need a cock.  
I pumped my fingers inside my cunt quickly, rubbing my clit in desperation to climax and get the tension out of the way.  
"For fuck sakes Rachel, you can't just storm off before unloading-" Daryl's shouted, my door flying open. I squeaked, yanking my hands away and grabbing the edge of my blanket to cover myself up.  
"Fucking Hell Daryl!" I rasped, too aroused to be angry. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"  
He stared at me, eyes huge and lips parted in shock.  
"So that's why you left in such a hurry." he croaked, eyes drifting to my barely covered body. I glanced down, an unexpected groan ripping from my throat the sight of the front of his jeans, tented with his arousal.  
"Care to lend a girl a hand?" I swallowed thickly. Daryl gritted his jaw tightly, slowly closing the door behind him. I let out a breathy sigh, body thrumming with excitement.  
Daryl Dixon just fucking caught you masturbating, and things couldn't be going better.  
He took a step forwards, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Why so needy Rae?" He rasped, popping the last button before shrugging the shirt off. I swallowed dryly, eyes trained on his beautifully toned torso, taking in each tiny detail. The tattoo across his left peck, the light smattering of hair across his chest, the darker trail of hair disappearing into the waistband of his jeans...  
"Because of you, moron." I breathed, clit throbbing. His eyes darkened, his hands began undoing his belt buckle, pulling down his zipper slowly.  
"I got you like this?" he murmured, popping the button and beginning to pull his jeans down. My eyes focused on the jeans dropping to the floor, hungrily admiring the thick bulge straining through black boxers. "A bitch in heat, locking herself in her room to play with her needy little cunt?" he growled, his filthy words sending sharp clenches of need through my weeping pussy.  
"Fuck, yes." I whispered, watching him crawl into the bed, right overtop of me. He reached down and yanked away the blanket that hid my body. He stared down at my nakedness, pupils blown with lust, lips parted in a silent groan.  
"Fucking hell Rachel." he groaned, leaning over me in a push up position. I gripped his hair, dragging his lips down to mine, crashing together in a furious kiss.  
"What were you picturing when you were touching yourself, Rae?" He whispered, lips dragging down across my jaw. I whimpered, tightening my grip on his thick locks. "We're you imagining me kissing you here?" he pressed his lips against my neck, sucking harshly there. I cried out, moving my neck to give him more access. "Or what about here?" he rasped, grazing his lips down my throat to the flush of my left breast. "I bet you were pinching these," he growled, running the flat of his tongue across a pebbled nipple, earning himself a strangled cry of pleasure. "Thinking about my mouth on your tits." he groaned before closing his lips around a straining nipple. I arched my back at the sensation, crying out as his tongue and teeth grazed each nipple, suckling them to the point where I thought for sure I could cum with just him doing that. I could feel him through his boxers, hot and hard, and fucking huge. He grinded down against me as he worked my tits, before sliding his lips down to the underside of a breast and sucking there, marking me for sure. He continued to pepper kissed along my stomach, moving down my body until his hot breath was just above my weeping entrance.  
"Please. Daryl, fuck please. Do something." I begged, bucking my hips up.  
"God look at you." he croaked, pushing my legs open to further expose my pussy. "Spread wide open and beggin' for me like a slut." he growled, biting the soft skin on the inside of my thighs. I whimpered, thrusting my hips up eagerly. He looked up at me, eyes almost black with his lust.  
"So wet for me already." he murmured, and then his mouth was on me.  
I muffled a scream behind the palm of my hand as his tongue swiped along the bottom of my pussy lips, to the top, brushing teasingly soft across my entrance and clit. I groaned loudly, before remembering that Carol could come into the house at any moment and catch us.  
"Don't hold back babe." Daryl groaned, the flat of his tongue lapped across my clit over and over. "Wanna hear you." he insisted. I whimpered, running my fingers through his thick hair, gasping and sobbing with pleasure at each long stroke of his tongue. With his tongue, he ran lazy patterns along my aching clit, while using two thick fingers to thrust into my center. I shouted out as he curled his fingers, brushing against that spot that I could never seem to get to.  
"Fuck Daryl. God, just like that. Please don't stop. God don't stop." I gasped over and over, begging him incoherently.  His lips wrapped around my clit, sucking it hard between them. My breath caught in my throat when he swiped his tongue across it once more, groaning deep in his throat and sending vibrations through my pussy and causing a fresh wave of wetness to flow and drench his fingers.  
With a final stroke of his tongue, his fingers brushing my g-spot, and a low groan from his throat, I was cumming with his name ripping from my lips. My back arched wildly, my hips convulsing and juices flowing, as Daryl continued to work me through my orgasm.  
"So fucking perfect." he whispered, coming up to press his lips against mine. I groaned at the taste of myself on his tongue, and I eagerly sucked at his tongue.  
"Now," he breathed, sitting up and yanking down his boxers in one swift movement, tossing the offending garment aside. "I'm going to fuck your pretty little cunt silly."  
I couldn't tear my eyes away from his perfect cock, standing hard and proud, ready to fuck me into the mattress. He was thick and long, the most perfect cock I had ever seen. I whimpered, spreading my legs wide open in anticipation.  
"So eager for my cock, aren't ya?" he growled, grabbing my knees and pushing them up to my chest. I groaned, nodding my head, unable to speak. He took his cock in his hand, guiding it to my dripping entrance. I cried out loudly as he teasingly ran the head of his leaking cock up along my slit, pushing against my clit briefly before pushing just barely against my fluttering pussy entrance.   
"Daryl." His name was a broken plea on my lips. "Please." I whispered.  
I gasped sharply as I felt the smooth head of his cock slip inside me. Slowly, oh so slowly, he began to push his whole cock inside of me. He pushed so slowly that I felt every vein, every bump as his blunt cock stretched me open, sending rockets of pleasure through my body. He filled me so completely, stuffing me full as my pussy frantically bathed him with my own lubrication and stretched to accommodate him.  
Finally after what felt like an eternity of adjusting to his girth, I bucked my hips up.  
"Move. Please, please move." I begged.  
He obliged.  
He pulled nearly all the way out before snapping his hips forward and slamming his cock deep inside of me. I screamed out in pure pleasure as he began to pound his cock inside of me, his balls slapping against my ass with every hard thrust. He rammed his cock deep inside me, sucking at my nipples, and grunting softly.  
"M-more. Please. Harder. Faster." I panted. He pulled up, lips swollen and eyes blown wide with a look of wonder, and he nodded. He rolled m over onto my  hands and knees, before lining his cock up with my entrance again, and slamming back inside of my wet heat. I begged and sobbed with every thrust, rocking my hips back to meet his cock thrust for thrust. He began pulling out of me quicker, hammering inside of me with such force, it almost hurt. He thrust hard into me, his cock relentless and unforgiving as he pounded me senseless. Just then, he brought the palm of his hand sharply down across my ass, as if punishing me for making him so hard.  
"Again." I rasped, wiggling my ass backwards for more. Daryl cursed loudly, and brought his hand down again and again, until my ass was burning and bright red.  
"This fucking ass." he growled, grabbing two handfuls of the sensitive flesh and squeezing, his balls slapping against my throbbing clit. I bowed forwards, arching my back completely, and letting him brutally fuck my cunt. My walls tightened and fluttered with every drive of his thick cock, until I was nearly sobbing with the need to cum. And suddenly, oh so quick, he was maneuvering me like I weighed nothing in his strong hands. He rolled over so I was on top of him, his cock thrusting upwards harshly. I keened against him, grinding my dripping pussy lips across his balls, rotating and swiveling my hips to feel him hit my g-spot. I began to bounce on his cock feverishly, tits jerking forward with every thrust.  
"Fuck, just like that girl. Ride my cock harder." he gasped, gripping my hips so tightly, I knew there'd be bruises tomorrow. I mewled with pleasure, chanting his name like a mantra as I bounced harder and quicker, sheathing his cock and sinking down over and over. He reached up, squeezing my nipples tightly between his fingers, causing a new food of juices to drip down my thighs.  
"M'close." he grunted, holding my hips and fucking up into my aching cunt.  
"Me too." I gasped, and then he was flipping me over again. This time he pulled my legs up and spread them wide, thrusting back inside of me and pounding into my cunt, swollen and pink, ready to be full of cum. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, crying out loudly as his blunt head slammed against my g-spot over and over.  
"Cum for me babe. Cum all over my cock." he growled, eyes dark and teeth bared in pure, basic, animalistic need.  
His filthy demand pushed me over the edge, causing me to spiral down into my mind blowing orgasm. I screamed his name, my pussy walls clenching vicelike around his cock as my hips stuttered up against him, my back arching in the intense rolls of pleasure that washed through my entire body. He thrust a few more times before crying out, a broken sound, and reaching his own climax. I gasped at the feeling of his hot seed splashing inside of me, dripping down my thighs and mixing with my own juices. He thrust his cock through both of our highs, grunting and groaning, whispering my name over and over before finally collapsing beside me, spent.  
"Daryl?" I whispered after a minute of silence.  
"Hmm?" He responded, clearly tired.  
"Do you hate me?" I murmured. He rolled over to his side, brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Why the hell would I hate you?" he asked slowly. I blushed and shrugged, biting my lip.  
"Cus I kinda acted like the biggest slut ever." I replied. He blinked at me, before reaching out and gently cupping my chin.  
"One way or another, I wanted you. I've wanted you for a long time." he swallowed thickly. "Why do you think I asked you to come on this run?" he murmured, tucking a messy blonde strand of my hair behind my ear. I gave a little shrug. He gave me a flickering smile, enough to leave me breathless. "No, I didn't think I was going to walk in on you touching yourself," he rasped, pressing a hot kiss to my lips. "But I'm glad I did." he pressed another softer kiss against my lips. "Cus now that I've fucked you senseless, I want you to know how much I care about you."  
He gently stroked my cheek. "You're mine Rachel Adams. You have been since I first laid eyes on you." he gripped my chin firmly, eyes dark with hot dominance. "You're mine. This body?" he reached around and gave my ass a firm squeeze, eliciting a small moan from my lips. "Is mine. Your heart?" he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss right above my thundering organ. "Is mine. Just like mine's yours." he mumbled, gently running his fingers through my messy hair. I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears as I nodded slowly.  
"So you don't hate me?" I whispered. He gave a humourless laugh.  
"Of course not. Why on earth would you think that?"  
I shrugged. "You always get annoyed with me."  
He arched his brow at me. "That's because you're fucking annoying. And you're a smartass. And you know just how to piss me off until I want to grab you and fuck you every way I know how against a damn tree." he growled, grip tightening around my body. I moaned softly, my spent core aching with a renewed lust.  
"You mean that?" I breathed. He gave me a slow, sexy smirk.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to make love to you." He leaned down, pressing his lips against my ear. "How long I've dreamed about taking you against every piece of furniture in this house." he bit the shell of my ear, causing my skin to erupt in a wave of goosebumps. "You've had no idea how badly I've wanted to just hold your hand." he murmured, taking my hand carefully and bringing up our joined fingers between our chests. "How long I've wanted to just kiss you and tell you how fuckin' gorgeous you are."  
He kissed me, his lips so soft against mine, I hardly felt them there at all.  
"Now you have me." I whispered, feeling my body trembling at the power of his words.  
"Do you accept me Rae?" he whispered, kissing my bottom lip. I nodded slowly, head thick with the shock of the situation. "Say it." he insisted.  
"Yes. You have me, and I have you." I whispered, pressing our foreheads together. He gave me an achingly sweet smile before nodding once.  
"Good. You're mine. And I'll make sure you never have to resort to touching yourself again." he grumbled against my lips. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Now." He murmured, scooping me up out of the bed, causing me to squeal. "Let's go get cleaned up." he grinned, walking us to the bathroom.  
Everything was perfect.


End file.
